From Catherine With Love
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Catherine is having issues with her feelings. She doesn't have the time to sort them out though. That's why she writes him a letter. Oneshot.


_**From Catherine With Love**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Catherine, Gil or any other chracter from CSI. The song's from Sarah Connor and it's originally called "From Sarah With Love."._

_**Note: **__Okay… So, we all now the song's originally called "From Sarah With Love". But we all now it are Catherine and Gil who've been friends for so many years. So,that's why I've changed it in "From Catherine With Love". And yes, I know we spell the Sarah we know as "Sara" ;) . Please enjoy it, and let me know what you think!_

**For so many years we were friends  
And yes I always knew what we could do  
But so many tears in the rain  
Felt the night you said  
That love had come to you  
I thought you were not my kind  
I thought that I could never feel for you  
The passion and love you were feeling  
And so you left  
For someone new  
And now that youre far and away  
Im sending a letter today**

Catherine sat down on a little chair, in front of the mirror. She looked in the blue eyes of the woman she was facing in the mirror in front of her. She looked in her own eyes. Catherine felt how a tear dropped on the paper. The paper, which was full with words. Words that were written for Gil. He'd told her that he and Sara were together. She'd seen the look in his eyes when he told her. He didn't want to tell her. It almost looked like he didn't want to be with her. But that didn't matter anyway. She had to write him a letter anyway. She couldn't work with him, knowing he wasn't in love with her. Not like she was in love with him. When he'd told her, she realised how much she was in love with him. She knew she was a bit of a flirt. She was using her charmes on almost everyone in the lab. Nick, Warrick, even Greg. But it never really was on purpose. Now that she was finally able to admit she had feelings for him, his feelings for her weren't there anymore. Appparently, they were gone. Gone in a second.

**From Catherine**** with love  
Shed got the lover she is dreaming of  
She never found the words to say  
But I know that today  
Shes gonna send her letter to you  
From Catherine with love  
She took your picture to the stars above  
And they told her it is true  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
So dont make her blue when she writes to you  
From Catherine with love**

Catherine had fallen in love again. Pretty soon after Gil had told her he and Sara were dating, Nick had asked her out. Catherine'd always thought that he had a thing for Sara, but apparently he hadn't. Or perhaps he'd just found out about Gil and Sara as well, and he needed something to feel better. She knew that was how she'd started with Nick. It was just to make herself feel better. But the more they were talking and the more they were spending time together, she realised how good he was for her. He could make her laugh, he could make her cry because of the sweet things he could tell her. He told her more than once a day how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

**So maybe the chance for romance  
Is like a train to catch before its gone  
And Ill keep on waiting and dreaming  
Youre strong enough  
To understand  
As long as youre so far away  
Im sending a letter each day**

Catherine had, after a couple of days full with doubt, decided to catch the train. She decided she would say yes. She decided to say yes to Nick's proposal. She would marry him. And now she was sitting here, in front of the mirror, in the most beautiful wedding dress she'd ever seen, waiting untill the clock would say it was one o'clock. Than she would walk to Nick, say him his vows, listen to his vows, and than tell him she would marry him. She would say that, because she loved him. She really did. But somewhere, deep inside, her heart sometimes cried out for an older person. A more mature person. A person that had been her friend since forever. A person called Gil. The person, she was writing a letter to.

**From Catherine with love  
Shed got the lover she is dreaming of  
She never found the words to say  
But I know that today  
Shes gonna send her letter to you  
From Catherine with love  
Shes gotta know what you are thinking of  
Cause every little now and then  
And again and again  
I know her heart cries out for you  
From Catherine with love**

Catherine saw how the door opened, and her sixteen year old niece Megan walked in. She was one of her bridesmaids. "It's time." Catherine took a deap breath, and tried to fix her eye make-up a little bit. The make-up was equal to the tears that'd been dropping a few minutes before, so there wasn't much to fix. "Megan, sweety, could you do me a favor?" Megan nodded. "Of course. Tell me what to do." "You know who Gil is, right?" She nodded again. Catherine put her letter in a envelope, and gave it to Megan. "Could you give this letter to him?" "Of course. Anything special in it?" She asked curious. My real feelings for Gil, Catherine thought. Instead of saying that, she said: "No. Nothing special. Just a little bit of information he needs to know." "Okay. Well, I'll bring it immediately, but then we really hve to start the ceremony.". Catherine nodded. "Of course." In less than two minutes, Megan was back, along with Lindsey. "Okay, let's go." Catherine whispererd softly. When she walked down the pad that would lead her to her soon-to-be-husband, she saw Gil sitting in the corner of her eye. He was reading her letter. She saw his eyes sparkle when he closed the letter. He must've been reading the last sentences now.

**So dont make me blue when I write to you  
From ****Catherine with love**

She saw him looking at her, and she also saw how Sara noticed him looking at her. Catherine turned her eyes to Nick, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. He was so gorgeous. And she knew he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. When she stood next to him, she smiled at him. She meant the smile she gave him. She really loved him. She did. But the feelings she had for Gil, were feelings she could never feel for another man. Nick and Catherine grabbed each other's right hand. Catherine took a quick look at Gil. She saw how his mouth spelled "sorry". Sorry for what?, she was wondering. She bit her lip a little, and than turned back to Nick. Gil had had his chances. He could've taken them years ago. But he hadn't. And now he was too late. She heard Nick saying his vows, and she smiled. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was very sure of that. But somewhere, deep inside her, was a feeling that she didn't want to feel. A feeling of something she was missing. She pushed away that feeling. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. This was going to be the happiest day of her life.

_**The end. **__**  
**_


End file.
